


Sleepless in the Studio

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Sleeping is hard.





	Sleepless in the Studio

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear I was trying to write a different happy thing and then this happened.)

“Maybe we are just missing her? Let’s just head to our room, she’ll probably show up soon.” Boris patted Bendy’s head.

“I don’t know I’m kinda worried something happened.” Bendy looked up at him, nerves showing.

“I know, but that kinda thinking won’t help us. Gotta stay positive.” Boris tried to smile at his friend, but Bendy had already turned his head away.

“Boris. What if—“

“No. We are just going to stay positive okay pal?”

“Alright.”

They made their way into the room they had been given to share amongst themselves. It was spartan, but they made do with the space they were given. Climbing onto his cot, they had been rolled into the room from the infirmary, Bendy stared at the ground.

“Boris?”

“Yeah, Bendy?”

“Nevermind.” And with that the little demon rolled over onto his side and away from the wolf. Boris sighed, he knew that Bendy was worried for Alice, but most likely Alice was just doing her nightly prayer and didn’t want to make Bendy uncomfortable. Boris climbed into his cot nearby and reached over and turned off the lights.

“Goodnight Bendy.” Boris whispered into the dark.

“Goodnight Boris.”

The next morning the two found Alice’s cot untouched. Looking at each other in concern they went out into the studio to search for her before anyone came in. Coming up with nothing the two grew increasingly worried for their angelic friend. Where was Alice?

* * *

 

Bendy had snuck down the stairs again. Running to Boris as fast as possible and jumping into the wolf’s arms shivering.

“Bendy? Bendy what’s wrong?” Boris tried to get his friend to speak to him, but Bendy remained mute. It wasn’t until they had locked themselves in Henry’s office that Bendy broke his silence. Except Boris could get no words out of his friend. Only sobs. If only Alice was here to help calm down Bendy.

“Bendy, I need you to try and breathe. Okay? Just take some deep breaths buddy. Okay?” Eventually Bendy calmed down enough to be able to make coherent sentences.

“Boris, Boris they took her. They took her and changed her.” Bendy rushed out in a single breath.

“What?”

“Alice, they took Alice.”

“Who did.”

“I don’t know for sure, I think it’s Joey. But Boris they changed her, they did something, something terrible. Alice isn’t the same. She didn’t even recognize me Boris.”

“Joey wouldn’t hurt Alice or you or me, Bendy, he’s our creator.”

“Boris you can’t trust him!”

“Bendy do you know for sure this is Joey’s fault and that Joey is doing this?”

“No but—“

“Then let’s make sure we know the facts before we go pointing fingers, alright?”

“Boris you don’t understand! I saw the plans! They are coming after you next! Please Boris—”

“Bendy, I’m sorry, I really can’t see Joey trying to hurt us.” He stared sadly into the wild eyes of Bendy.

“Boris…” Bendy just sobbed into his chest.

* * *

 

Bendy snapped upright from his cot, tears already streaming down his face. He couldn’t sleep, the memories of everything prior to what had happened to him and his friends would play behind his eyes on endless repeat, a horror movie for the demon.  Looking at his hands, one gloved and one not, he couldn’t take it. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t ask for this. He didn’t want to be alone anymore.

“Why did you leave me. Why didn’t you listen to me? Why didn’t you try and protect yourselves better? I told you what I had seen, why didn’t you listen?” There was no one who would answer those questions. There was no one who would comfort him. There was no one who would come to help him. They were gone. He was alone.

Bendy’s sobs were the only thing heard in the studio that night.


End file.
